The Crypt Resue
by Seddielover945
Summary: Patricia knew after almost getting caught in Victor's office last night she had to do it soon. What she didn't know though, was a simple resue would cause some moments between she and Eddie. Peddie. Season Three.


The redhead bit on her fingernail. The common room was silent and Joy was pressuring her about She and Eddie's summer in America. She felt her heart drop and she crossed her legs over the other. She was in no mood to explain why they broke up, even though Joy had been pressing it sense they got here for the start of the term. She needed free time to bust Eddie, KT, and Fabian out of Frobiser's cyrpt. After almost getting caught in Victor's office last night she had to do it soon. Alfie wouldn't help because of his "Zombie" problem. You would think a seventeen year old boy would be over that by now, but it's Alfie.

"Joy I just remember that I left my notebook at the school." Patricia knew it was a stupid excuse, but she knew that her best friend would buy it. The redheaded girl ran a hand through her hair as she walked out of Anubis House. She made a B-line for the woods, for Frobiser's crypt. Patricia picked up her walking pace and she could soon see the shack like building forming in the distance. Her combat boots hit the dirty ground, as she walked. The brezze ran through her alburn hair and blew in her eyes. Patricia moved her hand to move the hair out of her eyes, picking her pace up to a light jog. The red pushed the key into the lock and gave it a twist. The crypt door popped open within seconds she was inside. She looked around to see Eddie Miller laying on the ground, curled up into a ball, alseep. KT was the same way, but her body was proped up against the side of the wall, and Fabian was aleep as well. His face was proped up up a fist that was resting underneath his chin. The red head rolled her eyes and then it felt like a stab in the heart. Eddie's jacket was drapped over KT's shoulder's and Patricia just shook her head. There had to be a reason right? Did they get together? Was he just being a good friend? What? So many unanswered questions ran through her mind.

Was he over her?

She ran a hand through her red hair again and looked over at Eddie, or better yet her ex-boyfriend, whom she still had feelings for. A small smirk was placed on his lips in his sleep, and Patricia smiled too. She missed him. Too much. She moved over to him, kneeling down beside him.

"Eddie?" She shook the blonde lightly. His brown eyes opened and his grin grew bigger.

"Happy to see me then I guess?" Eddie Miller rolled his eyes.

"You could say that Yacker." Yacker. The nickname had stuck like glue since day one when he met her. In fact since there break up though he had only called her that a couple of times, it was still there. Only at major times though. Patricia helped him to his feet and the smile stayed on both of their lips. He looked at the redhead and then it hit him, their hands were still clasped together, but the blonde made no move to change it. He watched her look over at KT her smile faded and he knew why. The Jacket that was draped around her shoulders. How could he have been so stupid? He tightened his grip on her fingers, and surprisingly she did not pull away. He shook his head to let her know.

"Thanks for coming to get us Yacker, I knew you wouldn't let me down." The words hit her in the chest, he had said _me_ instead of _us or Sibuna_.

"Hey I wasn't gonna let you all rot down here. Trudy would have found out the truth sooner or later and we couldn't have had that now could we?" The blonde boy rolled his dark, chocoalte brown eyes at the redhead. They were actually having a civil conversation. Wow. He felt himself lean into Patricia and her forehead hit his. Both of them could feel each other's breath on their faces. A small cheeky grin passed the redhead's lips. Her lips conneted with his for not even five or so seconds before Patrcia pulled away.

"That never happened okay Slimeball?" The blonde stood there with his lips barely parting.

"But you wanted it to didn't you Yacker?" The redhead stayed silent, for a few moments and someone was beginning to stir out of their sleep. KT. The dark toned girl opened her brown eyes to see Eddie and Patricia rather close in inch wise. She stayed silent, because she wanted to know what was going to happen between the two. Eddie kept looking Patricia in the eyes as she stayed silent. Her lips were pushed together, and her red hair was falling in her face. Eddie reached up to brush it away, as he brought up his question again.

"Did _you _want it to?" The blonde boy questioned the redhead, with a sly smirk on his lips. She stayed silent again, but then sooner or later she knew that she would have to answer.

"Did _you Slimeball_?" Eddie narrowed his eyes at her.

"I asked you first, and you told me _no _secrets." Patricia looked at him as she rocked back and forth on her heels of her boots.

"I don't think that really applies to us anymore." She whispered.

"But it can." He fired back rather quietly.

"Do you really want an answer?" He nodded as she leaned a bit closer to him.

"Yes okay." Patricia whispered into his ear. The blonde felt a smile creep up on his lips.

"But what I wanna know is why you broke up with me in the first place." The redhead froze, but she really should of seen this coming, because of the Anubis Sisterhood thing though, Joy would probably kill her, but hey what did Joy know about boys. Nothing. Fabian had been Joy's first crush in eighth grade and ever since then she had been chasing after him like a little lost puppy. Trying and failing. Everytime. Patricia looked Eddie in the eyes.

"I'll tell you later okay? Right now we need to get you guys out of here, and well put a cast of Fabian's hand." The blonde looked at her with a confused expression.

"Nevermind." She said walking over to wake up Fabain.

**I know that was a really bad ending, but tell me what you think. Guess what? I herad that Nina is coming back for the last five episodes of Season Three, so Fabina can come back! :) R&R.**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
